Divided Shadows
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: 4/4. Tracy and Sharon are on their final battle with the shapeshifters and vampires that were killing innocent people in Mayville, it seems that Tracy is envious of Sharon's angelic powers but what happens when the aftermath of the battle tears their friendship apart. Slight femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_Two hours after The Fear _

Sharon Albert was on the field, learning to shot with a Beretta gun with Robyn Perez, a young woman that is guarding her and her best friend Tracy Hazer until they have killed Heather Morgan, a vampire and Emma Fletcher, a werewolf tonight. It was in Sharon's destiny to be able to be a hunter in a coven of powerful witches. Robyn had been teaching her for the last two hours and she is learning fast, the way she aimed the gun at the target was concentrated with her new found supernatural awareness to where she was aiming.

Tracy was sitting on a wooden chair, watching her best friend progress as she was following what she was meant to be. The Goth was a bit upset because the feeling of replacement hurt her within, being replaced by an Elder witch that can do things that her re-haired best friend want as she wants to learn more about her ancestry to the celestial creatures above the sky.

Sharon was able to heal from all her wounds that have been given by the late shapeshifter traitor Felicity Orland and her vampire lover Amy Stewart; both of them are dead so she was determined to find the other two girls to kill them before they did any more damage to the citizens of this town.

The white witch was holding the gun at her own contact with her fingers on the piece, she had held a gun before when she and her human boyfriend Declan Kendrick were on a shooting range with his parents as they were traditionist redneck hunters that killed for sport. The weather was chilling down as the sun was shining but not as hot as yesterday.

Robyn was watching her with her glaring eyes; she was at the youngest member of the Elder council of the Wicca, a society of witches, she was chosen by her older superiors to train Sharon in the sport of hunting as she was meant to teach her how to know the weapons of the sport and to kill werewolves and vampires.

The fanged creatures of the night were killed by anything made of wood while the shifters feared silver so she mastered the knowledge in half an hour as she was a quick learner. They had been on the field, learning how to shoot targets and be aware with supernatural senses.

"You have done well, Ms Albert" Robyn said enthusiastically as she clapped for her after she shot a silver bullet in the middle on the target

"I'm starting to like this" Sharon replied as she was focused on the target to aim

"You will have to kill the two insignificant creatures with this gun or other means made of silver or wood"

"Why are you even training me?"

"I have been chosen by my fellow Elders for this duty"

"This is a natural thing to be aware"

"No, superhuman agility is a rare skill in any witch or hunter for that matter"

"What do you mean?"

"It means that you might have to kill Tracy one day"

"I won't do it" Sharon growled at the elder witch

"It's how fate writes it to be"

"I am not killing my best friend for some dumbass destiny thing"

"She could turn on you at any moment"

"No, she won't, she's still the little girl I met in kindergarten"

"She is Hell's sword, an abomination and Iris's last successor"

"I'm not listening to you anymore" Sharon moaned as she walked away from Robyn

The harsh words about Tracy got her prickly as it got under her skin; this was her best friend, her sister and the only person that she can rely on above anyone else. The dark witch was standing up from the wooden chair to teleport to the field where her confidant and Robyn were training; she looked at the screw face that the older witch pulled at her. _"What was it with the screw face the bitch is givin' me" _Tracy thought angrily as she was by sense Robyn's number one enemy.

Tracy's overall feelings were rage, frustration and jealousy in her heart, the black energy flowing vigorously through her, the incineration of Felicity was one of the new powers she discovered while on this road trip with Sharon. Tracy was wearing a black jumpsuit with her black converses as the clothes came from the duffel bags they packed the night before the road trip.

The other abilities she had found were a physic shield which she practiced overnight and the ability control fire as it was in her blood. Her new powers have developed through the last two years of her life, necromancy was used to bring back the soul of a witch she fell in love with but she had no choice but to let him go. She thinks that there are other powers that she has not yet discovered. She sees Sharon walking off so she goes after her.

Both witches were face to face with each other while near the columns that held Robyn's house, Sharon's hand was still on the gun as she was carefully learning how to use it excellently. Sharon was dressed differently as she was wearing a pair of black shorts, a black vest top, black combat boots and a khaki hooded sweater. She was dressed to hunt, not for ballet lessons.

Tracy saw Robyn disappear inside her house. Sharon looked in the eyes of her best friend; hazel-gold irises compared to her grey-blue irises, she had never seen eyes that pure and powerful from a witch, she didn't like the fact Tracy hated humans with a passion because she dated one but she never looked deeply in the eyes of her best friend, she was close to her, a spark of Tracy's finger touched Sharon's thumb. Tracy caressed the tip of it with two of her fingers, she held Sharon's hand with hers, she was apprehensive of the feelings she was having for her best friend, was it a sister bond or love between the opposite witches.

Sharon felt Tracy's hand on hers, the tingle on hers sparked with tension she would never want to feel towards her best friend, she had always been protective of Shazz because she never wanted anyone else, who wasn't good enough to be with her to be with her white witch pal. Tracy has kissed witch girls before, just to explore her sexual curiosity towards people of the same sex but what she had with Sharon was the girl she had always wanted to kiss since she started exploring the other side.

"Shazz, I'm sorry about earlier" Tracy pleaded as she was still caressing her fingers

"It's OK, Trace" Sharon replied as she looked at her with the dovey grey-blue eyes

"I let them hurt you"

"I can heal myself"

"Must be the angel powers"

"It's good to finally know where I come from"

"Will we have to fight each other?"

"If we do then let's go out properly"

"Like heroes"

"There is something I want to tell you"

"What is it?"

"When we rested together, I started to feel something abnormal between us"

"Like what"

"Like I was in _love_ with you"

"That's silly, we have been friends since kindergarten, and how can we even have _these_ feelings?"

"It might be curiosity to what we feel as witches"

"Should we try it?"

"Maybe, just to see how it goes" Sharon says, her hand was placed on Tracy's cheek, she bent her head closer to hers to press her mouth onto her best friend's to kiss her

Sharon's arms snaked around Tracy's neck to bring her closer to her, the dark witch's hands were on her best friend's waist as she was backed against a pillar, the feeling of it was magnificent, it was like Tracy's whole world has just been pieced together, the spark of Sharon's tongue clashing with hers caused the Goth witch to shake a little as she was hypervating from the shockwaves of the white witch's lips onto hers.

Tracy's body was rubbing against Sharon's as she kissed her older best friend's neck softly, she moaned at the sensations that were travelling in her body as she held Sharon closer to her, her fingers intertwined with Tracy's as they looked at each other while their arms were around each other. _"I love you Trace," _Sharon whimpered as she was buzzing with the effects of Tracy's kisses. _"I love you too, Shazz"_ Tracy replied as she gave Sharon a last kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Robyn was inside the her house on her own, she missed her training sessions with Sharon as she enjoyed the presence of the red-haired witch, she knew Ms Albert had angel blood inside her as she is a descendent of Josephine Silvia, the witch who mated with an angel. It was her growing powers are what caused her to be able to heal herself from wounds and damage done by the shapeshifter Felicity Orland. A woman appeared in front of her, she had olive skin, black eyes, black ponytail; she was quite tall and lean wearing a black suit.

This woman was a demon so Robyn pulled out her witch knife which has Celtic writing on it, to point it at the woman so she stayed back. The demon tried to walk but she was stuck in a devil's trap which has been drawn with a glow in the dark spray paint. Robyn smiles as the demon woman was raging with fury and anger. Black eyes stared at her, full of evil and hatred for the Elder witch.

"Rena, back from Hell I see" Robyn sneered at the demon stuck

"I have a new host" the demon Rena growled at the witch outside the trap

"Why are you here, didn't I get rid of Trevor"

"To collect Hell's sword for the Master"

"She is going nowhere with you"

"That's what you think"

"Leave Sharon alone"

"She has angel blood inside, doesn't she know that she is going to be a powerful witch"

"I'm not listening to you, bitch" Robyn yelled as Tracy and Sharon teleported inside the room to be faced with Robyn and a demon

"You are beautiful, the perfect sword for Hell's side" the demon crooned at Tracy

"Shut up bitch" the elder witch shouted

"I'll deal with it"

"_Exorcziamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos"_ Tracy said but the demon was still there to her shock as well as Robyn and Sharon

"Tried to exorcise me bitch, didn't work" the demon cackled as she showed her a binding dark orange mark on her

"What's that" Sharon asked Robyn as the room was spinning

"It's a binding spell, it's like a lock so the demon is still inside, Sharon, use your inner strength to kill her" Robyn grunted as she felt like a failure

"How" Sharon said in a confused tone

"Place your hand over her head, like I taught you hours ago" she said as Sharon came closer to the demon, the demon was laughing at her

"What are you going to do, huh little bastard witch?" the demon hackled with laughter as she taught as Sharon

"You have no idea what this little bastard witch can do?" Sharon said as she placed her hand on the demon's head with force as a gold-blue light expelled from her body, exploded inside as she fell to the ground, the room stop spinning

"That was amazing, Shazz" Tracy said as she put her hand on her best friend's shoulder

"I must be a heavenly descent now" the white witch said as she saw another guy coming in, he had dark skin, an afro and wore clothes that was usually seen at a _Pimps and Hoes party_; Robyn had her knife to impair him, a volcanic yellow light expelled from his body as he was dead also

After Robyn had cremated the demons in one hole she dug under the ground, she looked at Tracy and Sharon with prying eyes. She felt proud of Sharon for finding her angelic energy within so she was happy that she has gone through the metamorphosis of her powers. The three witches were watching the bodies of the demons burn through the fire.

"What's that knife?" Sharon asked curiously

"It's the witch killing knife of McCann, a priest that has made these weapons for witches to defend themselves from dark witches" Robyn explained toughly as she gave her knife to Sharon

"Is this for me?"

"In case any more demons come for you"

"It's OK; I have one of my own from my dad" Tracy interrupted as she showed both witches her knife

"Good"


	3. Chapter 3

Outside was darkening as the red moon rose from the shadows to be in the sky, it was the filled with fear and anticipation, the beauty of it was foreign to Robyn as she has never seen a blood moon in her life, she was followed by Tracy and Sharon as they were walking towards the forest, to search for Emma Fletcher, the werewolf girl and the lamia vampire Heather Morgan as they were part of this evil plan, it might be simple as she might be in her wolf form or Heather is stronger in her vampire prowess.

Through the forest was dark and suspending, the girls were ready to fight what came in their way. Suddenly a howl was heard from the distance as the three witches were running through the forestry of Mayville, to see if there was any other werewolves' insight. Tracy was certain that Emma was not alone by the sound of multiple howling through the blood moon night so she figured it to be a pack of wolves with her so this was going to be harder than she though it is going to be, she stuck close to Sharon, after they had kissed each other, she had found a new profound closeness to protect her best friend from the lycans, this is because their side knows that both girls are each other's weaknesses so does Robyn which is why she accompanies them on this task.

Six shadowy figures crept behind the three witches as they were getting closer, they were humans fully transformed into werewolves, their bodies were half man an half wolf, their eyes were yellow as they were lean and tall. They all growled at the three wiccans trapped in the circle of wolves, ready to eat dinner as the witches were humans with special powers. Tracy glared at the female wolf with black fur as the wolf was hissing at Sharon. Robyn shifted out of the way of the wolves as she runs away along with Tracy as they sensed _another presence_ in the forest.

Sharon pulled out the Barretta from her wide pocket of her shorts to shot the five wolves with the weapon containing silver bullets in it, all five of them were dead from each gun shot, the one with black fur dragged the white witch by her left leg to start starching her with her huge demonic yellow claws, the red marks on her legs were bleeding out profusely then they were disappearing, the wolf carried on damaging her leg.

Sharon fought dirty with the creature as her face was getting dirty with the mud smeared on her face but she pulled out her gun to shot the werewolf girl dead. Over her, she saw Emma, the blonde girl had is in her human form so Sharon stood up to face the head alpha leader of her dead pack. Emma's claws manifested from her fingernails as her teeth grew and her eyes turned gold. Emma was a werewolf by blood which meant that she could transform anytime she wanted so her features manifest at her will.

"Nice to see you Shazz, again" Emma crooned as she was prancing in a circle

"You killed my boyfriend" Sharon growled at her

"Come on, his heart tasted _delicious_"

"You have no conscience for human life"

"They are just food and toys so deal with it"

"What about the emo club?"

"My new pack were hungry so they had to eat"

"You will die bitch"

"Careful Shazz, you might run out of bullets" the werewolf laughed at her

"Trust me; I have saved loads for you Ems" the witch smiled at her

"Well, I never liked you in the first place"

"Why"

"You were a bore, listening to boring music and being a Sue witch""  
"I did what I thought was right in my way"

"Do you know Tracy secretly hates you?"

"No, she loves me" Sharon winced

"I bet she only kissed you because she felt bad about poor little human lamb"

"That's not true"

"At least I am not a side girl"

"Who are you with?"

"Sweet Heather, she lied about hating my kind"

"So you are also on the freaky lesbian bandwagon"  
"We actually loved each other"

"Until she left you"

"She's waiting for me, on a cliff"

"Not if I kill you first"

"Try me Albert" Emma shrieked as Tracy came back to lung herself at the werewolf, they were scrapping on the ground

Tracy was scratched by Emma by one quick second so she punched the werewolf in the face, Sharon threw her the gun but a foot kicked it in the air so she was useless without a _Barretta_ full of silver bullets, she used dark magic to pin her down, whilst Sharon looking through the bushes to find the gun. Emma threw Tracy onto a tree with her enhanced strength as a wolf; the dark witch was having a serine headache from hell so she struggled to stand up on her feet, the blonde jumped on her as they were rolling around on the ground in lightning speed. Sharon had found the gun to point it at the werewolf; it was on Tracy, confusion struck her feeble mind as she was torn on whom to shoot with the gun, she could see Emma very clearly but she was aiming at Tracy, then the dark witch flung the wolf through the air and into a log nearby. Swiftly Sharon pulled the trigger to shot down the werewolf girl Emma Fletcher, a loud bag was heard when the trigger was pulled.

The werewolf girl was lying down dead after being shot in the heart, the right place to shot a werewolf with a silver bullet. Sharon's fingers were still in the gun as Tracy put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her, it's not easy to kill someone so quickly and remorselessly. Robyn returned with her face all muddy and clothes torn in pieces. The concern on Sharon's face for her guardian was showing as she supported Robyn on her feet as she tripped over, this was the kind of moment Tracy hated about other people luring themselves onto her best friend so she ignored it to help her out. Robyn was sitting on a rock as she couldn't stand properly, she must have been in a fight with vampires, judging by the amount of damage done to the youngest of the Elder witches.

"You did well, Ms Albert" Robyn said politely as she placed her hand on Sharon's, much to Tracy's envy

"What happened to you Robyn?" Sharon asked her

"Heather sent six vampires after me but I killed them all using _magnus Magica dea_"

"What's that?"

"It's Latin for the magic of the goddess, it's when Elders of the Wicca call on the goddess of the witches Hecate to give them strength" Tracy interrupted the conversation

"Aren't you way to young to be an Elder?"

"I am the most powerful and skilled witch of my generation so I was chosen"

"Why"

"The rules have changed in four years since the death of our messiah _Isabel Cortez_"

"Who the hell is that?"

"She is the most powerful witch of your generation, her magic succeeds all others, and she comes from a dual bloodline of Donderos and Doomflower"

"So she's related to Tracy, how exciting"

"First cousin, perhaps"

"How is that bitch my cousin?"

"Your father's twin sister Paula is her mother so she is from your line but she is the last legitimate descendent of Cornelius Donderos"

"Seriously, I'm lost" Sharon whined

"Sharon, you have been raised in a foreign environment so you wouldn't understand the Wicca's history"

"What about you, who are you descendent from?"

"A planter called Joseph Kalmia, another powerful witch in the medieval times; it's in the same timeline as Cornelius, Iris, Josephine and Marco"

"Are they the big boss witches?"

"They are the stable of our society, the people we pray to, serve and worship but we only worship Josephine, Cornelius and Joseph"

"What happened to Marco and Iris?"

"They are the god and goddess of the dark witches, the ones that practice the magic of the devil and demons"

"Let's get out of here"

"I will stay"

"Why Robyn, you helped us a lot even though you are a pain in the ass"

"No thank you Ms Hazer, I have to cremate the werewolves but the vampire nest is taken care off"

"Goodbye Robyn" Sharon said nicely as she hugged the twenty seven year old Elder witch tightly, she trained her into using human weapons and archery, she will never forget the first time they met earlier in the day and how a friendship developed so quickly between them


	4. Chapter 4

Tracy and Sharon were running through the forest to find the cliff, to meet Heather Morgan, a lone lamia vampire as her nest was killed by Robyn using the magic of Hecate. Sharon was nervous as the cliff was not so far away using witch powers to aid them in finding Heather; her scent isn't far off as she had been feeding on campers here. They see a figure standing over a cliff, it was the blood moon staring back at them, and the figure's hair was blowing in the wind as the harsh air was heavy. Tracy and Sharon depart to go opposite sides of the figure, the closer they came, the closer they see the face of whoever is standing there looking chilled. The atmosphere was tightening between them as the stranger was just calm. The person showed their face, it was Heather Morgan, her long blonde hair, her spinel pink eyes and sexy looks were unique to any vampire. Heather was face to face with them for the first time since the shopping trip when Sharon and Heather were at war over the friendship and loyalty of one Tracy Hazer.

"Hey, long time no see bitches" Heather said sedately as she was happy to see them

"You have been doing this" Tracy replied

"I have been the mastermind in all this, the only thing holding me back was Emma and Felicity, they were tough to convince so we had relations with them"

"That's disgusting, in your world, you can get killed for that"

"I don't care about the _Night World_, it's ended, their society is all dead in their war of righteousness so get used to it, I don't belong to them anymore. I work for a much higher power than them"

"Who"

"Saul Kenton, the demon king, he is quite the classy man and is rich so he pays me money for my services"

"I never thought that you would be the type to be having sex with a demon" Sharon laughed at the vampire

"He has a wife which is a problem and another mistress, a priestess called Tara Vincent, quite the beauty; I'd like to have sex with her myself"

"You will die here" the dark witch said as she started into her diamond pink eyes

"Not if I kill you two, dumb wiccans first"

"You insignificant slut" Tracy yelled as she tried to lung at Heather but she _couldn't_. She was trapped. "What did you do to me?" Tracy bellowed at the lamia vampire

"I trapped you in a red iron sulphate circle; it's a barrier I bought of a hunter in London, sweet isn't it"

"I will kill you bitch, when I get out of here"

"You wish"

"I'm still left" Sharon barked at the vampire, who didn't think she was still alive after the attack of the werewolves

"You won't be a problem; it seems that you triggered your heavenly side" Heather hackled at her  
"We'll see about it"

Heather threw the first punch at Sharon, with no wooden stake to kill the vampire; the only hope is within her energy. The white witch threw the fanged girl onto the tree behind her with telekinesis; she shifted faster with enhanced speed as she grabbed Sharon by the throat to throw her onto the rocks. Tracy started yelling and shouting spells that would break the circle but she couldn't touch it, if she did then she would die. The dark witch was praying with her hands clasped together, begging for some hope that Sharon would be able to kill Heather without hesitation.

Sharon was healing from the wounds Heather had given her on her face and arms, this made the vampire angry so she tried all she could to break every bone in her body but she would heal as if she was _Claire Bennet_. Heather was furious that she threw a strop. She walked closer and closer to Sharon with her face of fury, her fangs bared out as they were white perfect canine teeth. Sharon started to feel a bright light generate in her soul, her hand was glowing gold-blue, and she sensed it was her inner magic calling her. _"Close your eyes Trace, it might get too bright"_ she called out to her best friend in thought as she blasted Heather with the ball of light; the light was as bright as angels themselves. Heather was burning through her body; she turned into grey stone as she was falling apart into dust and ash. Heather was dead.

Afterwards Sharon released Tracy from the red circle to hug her tightly; she was crying into her shoulder as she was wearing her jumpsuit, she couldn't bear it if anything happened to her best friend and sister. The two witches were leaving the forest to find an open, dusty road to walk on; it must be the way out of Mayville. Darkness was the theme outside with the red moon above them. Out of nowhere a boy was on the road, he had spiky red hair, golden eyes, white skin, he was quite tall and thin wearing a black cloak. He was alone as he shifted closer to face the two girls. Tracy started to feel something wrong inside her body as this boy was handsome and chiselled, he must be a witch in a wealthy line of witches so he took Tracy's hand to kiss it gently as he was a gentleman, he scowled at Sharon with a screw face that would have ruined his good looks. The boy was looking at both girls.

"Hello ladies, how a lovely evening it is" the boy said seductively as he seemed very polite

"Who the hell are you?" Sharon barked at him rudely

"Forest Kenton, you nuisance"

"You related to Saul Kenton, kid" Tracy said kindly

"He is my father if you want to know, beautiful"

"Why are you here?"

"To take Tracy away, she is the sword of Hell"

"What gives you the right to do that?" the white witch hissed at the boy

"Its destiny and what she is born to do, why do you think Cassius was teaching her advanced magic for, hmm"

"Tracy, don't listen to him"

"Shazz, it's my fate, Robyn said so and I have to go with him"

"Come peacefully or we will retaliate"

"You are not taking her"

"Who are you Albert to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"This" Sharon growled at him as the white light from her hand was projected at the boy as he was ablaze, he was dying the same way Heather was; Tracy looked at his crumbling body parts as she was shocked, the anger and hatred had consumed Sharon as her angelic powers were twisting her

"Shazz, you killed him" Tracy said angrily as she looked at her best friend with fury

"I did it for you" Sharon replied as she held Tracy's hand but she saw three black eyed men in suits as if they were FBI. _"Demons"_ Sharon thought as two men grabbed Tracy by her arms as she was wringing to be released. However the third demon man waved his hand as he telekinetically threw her on her road before she could do anything

"TRACY…NO" Sharon yelled as she got up and ran after the men but the disappeared


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon threw a strop on the road angrily as she was hearing the quiet sounds of the winds as she was standing on the road on her own. After everything that has happened to her this year, the girls she and Tracy killed were originally planning to get her out of the way so they could use Tracy but it was the love of her human boyfriend Declan Kendrick that got her into this mess, she really did love him but they never had sex. Sharon wanted to remain a virgin until she found someone worth giving her virtue in the future.

Sharon sat on the road, with tears running down her cheeks, she was ashamed of herself, letting Tracy be taken by cruel fate as she couldn't digest the idea of her best friend being a weapon for Hell, she felt helpless, her body was shaking like a lily as she couldn't pull herself together, her thoughts were rushing of fear, anger, regret and emotional heartbreak, she could still feel Tracy's soft red lips onto hers this afternoon, she couldn't feel like letting go. She will have to regroup in order to find the demon Saul to kill him for commanding this to happen. The Barretta pistol was still in her possession.

Her energy within was strange, she experienced with her angelic powers; they were amazingly colourful, she was curious to learn more about her celestial ancestors in the heavens. Her ears were receiving a quiet wind sound from the distance; it was still hot out there in the summer.

All she wanted was some clean clothes and a hot shower after twenty four hours she had killing vampires, werewolves and demons all at once. She heard a faint sound of slow alternative music blasting through the speakers of a car; she stood up to see the car coming towards her, judging by the music in the car, it was the sweet sounds of _Death Cab For Cutie_. The black Volkswagen Beetle car stopped next to her as the window was pulled down.

Two girls were in the front seats. The first girl had a smug look on her face, she was a pretty girl with mid length golden blonde hair, daim grey eyes, white skin, she was short, stocky and athletic; she was wearing a red vest top, black floaty pants and what's to be silver gladiator sandals.

The second girl was smiling with gleaming white pearly teeth; she was a cute girl with long, curly dark red hair, hazel-brown eyes, white skin that has been slightly tanned; she was wearing a white top with white float pants and aquamarine green gladiator sandals.

Both girls gestured Sharon to get inside the car along with the _Barretta_ she had on her so she entered the back of the car to close the door. Sharon didn't know who they were but she caught glimpse of a pink pentacle pentagram on the red haired girl's wrist so she must be a witch along with the blonde girl with a twitchy lisp. The blond girl started driving through the open road, it was a breeze compared to the daylight of the afternoon.

"Hey, stranger, you lost" the red-haired girl laughed

"Holly, you dumbass she might be injured" the blonde girl sneered seriously at the girl on her right

"Who are you, two?" Sharon asked as she was curious

"I'm Penny Flame from the New Hampshire witch circle; this is Holly Adams from the Utah witch circle"

"It's nice to finally meet an overnight legend"

"What do you mean?" Sharon twitched suspiciously

"Everybody in our world heard about how you killed vampires, werewolves and demons single handed"

"My best friend Tracy and guardian Robyn assisted me in those deaths"

"Robyn as in Perez, the youngest Elder in wiccan history"

"Yes"

"Damn, Pen, she could be looking for us"

"Why would she be looking for you two?"

"Well, Penny and I are renegade witches; we rebelled against the Wicca and its bullshit rules"

"What happened?"

"We lost a good friend of ours to demons so we are looking for Saul's bitch ass"

"You mean Kenton"

"Yeah, how"

"It's his fault why Tracy got kidnapped"

"Why did she?"

"They said she was the sword of Hell so she was taken by fate"

"It's OK, we were meant to find you"

"How?"

"Our physic friend Eliza had a vision about you being on the road so we had to find you"

"What is this got to do with me?"

"Sharon Albert, you are my cousin, I am a descendent of Josephine as well" Holly gleamed with happiness

"What about Penny?"

"She's off Joseph Kalmia's line so don't pay attention to her"

"What can you two do, in terms of powers?" Sharon asked

"I can remember a whole lot of things, humans call it enhanced memory"

"I have angel blood in me"

"So do I, we are so family; can't want to start hanging out"

"What can our driver do?"

"She's a superior telepath so don't start thinking or she'll know what you are thinking at all times"

"Shut up Holls, you are an annoying waste of space"

"Seriously Pen, you are going to be a lonely virgin, Shazz are you a virgin"

"Don't call me that" Sharon hissed at her newly introduced cousin

"Why"

"Tracy called me that"

"Sorry about that"

Sharon didn't know what to think, she started warming up to Penny because she was serious and focused, just like her. However Holly was her cousin as they were related through Josephine Silvia but she didn't like how unfunny and unserious she was. Sharon was determined to find Saul and kill him, she also thought that Tracy was a lost cause, the demons and devils of Hell have taken her so they can prepare her to be their weapon.

It was because she was the last descendent of Iris Doomflower, the goddess of black magic so she was fated for this. Sharon started to feel that she can use her angelic powers for good as she is going to be hanging around with the two very different witches that picked her up at the side of the world.

Penny Flame started to like Sharon; this girl was destined for great power as she was one of the six witches needed to form a coven that will fight against the dictation of Wiccan society. Sharon was the hunter of the coven so they found her by Eliza's visions.

Holly Adams had always wanted a big sister being an only child in her family of Mormon witches so Sharon provides that kind of disciplinary inceptive unlike Penny, who is always bossing her around on road trips.

Sharon was starting to feel like she actually fit in the Wiccan world rather than the Night World as everything is starting to make sense to her. She started to think that if Tracy will come back to her as her Goth best friend or the sword of Hell.


End file.
